warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Refuge/Chapter 1
Chapter description ''Graystripe's PoV :Graystripe and Millie are climbing onto a brick wall beside a busy Thunderpath, and before they are at the top, Graystripe asks Millie if she is sure this is right. She asks if he doesn't trust her and tells him to look for himself. Graystripe sits on top of the wall and looks at the mountains beyond the Thunderpath. He is amazed, and notes that the Highstones are straight ahead of them. He tells Millie that he never should have doubted her, and she says he is welcome. :Graystripe and Millie sit on the wall, Twolegplace behind them. Graystripe introduces himself as a warrior of ThunderClan, and that he has lived his whole life in the forest with his Clanmates until the Twolegs came. They had captured him and made him live in a Twoleg nest. Graystripe hadn't thought he would ever escape, or see his Clan again. He admits that he was lost, and continues that he met Millie, a kittypet who saved his life, and that now the two have set out to find ThunderClan, no matter how long it takes or how far they have to go. :Graystripe says that if the Highstones are there, and the sun hits them from the right direction, they are on the right track, and the forest can't be that far away now. He tells Millie that they should go, and prepares to jump down from the wall. Millie asks Graystripe if he's really going to cross the Thunderpath. The two stand beside the Thunderpath and a monster whooshes by. Graystripe tells Millie that they're going to cross it, but she protests that they can't, as it is too big, and they must find another way. Graystripe asks Millie what she is talking about, and says that she grew up around Thunderpaths. Millie explains that she didn't live by Thunderpaths like these, and these are the big kind you stay away from. She adds that she never crossed on like this before. Graystripe comforts her that there's nothing to it, and he'll help her too. He tells her that she will be fine if she stays with him, and asks if she trusts him. Millie hesitantly responds that she does, and Graystripe instructs her to stay by him and do what he does, and he asks if she can do that. Millie stammers that she doesn't know, but Graystripe shows her the big gap between the monsters, and asks if she is ready. The two run across to the midway in between the two Thunderpaths, and Millie yowls as they run. :As they stand there, monsters passing by on each side of them, Graystripe asks her if that was bad. Millie pants in response, and Graystripe says that here is another gap, and gives the order to go. He begins to run across, beginning to say that there's nothing to it, but cuts himself off and calls Millie's name. He stands on the other side, and sees Millie cowering in between the two roads. Graystripe tells her to come on, and he dashes across to the other side, telling her that she did it the first time. Millie complains about the monsters, and though Graystripe agrees, he says that they can't stay out there, as it is not safe. He pushes her onto the Thunderpath and Millie exclaims, and the two run across the path, Millie agreeing crossly. :Later on, the two are sitting on some grass. Millie licks her hind leg, where Graystripe had pushed her, and tells him that he could have been nicer about that. Graystripe responds that they have to keep moving, and asks if she is all right. Millie responds that she guesses she is, and Graystripe tells her that they should go. : Millie doesn't stay mad at Graystripe for two long, and he is glad, because he is very tired, though he tries not to show it. The two are wearily walking across some grass, and Graystripe thinks that staying lost and hungry in the Twolegplace for so long took its toll on him. When Millie realizes how worn out he is, she suggests stopping for the night, and as the two sleep together, and Graystripe thinks that he isn’t going to argue. :The next morning, as the sun rises, Graystripe notes that the new day is like a brand-new world. A butterfly flutters beside Millie's ear and she twitches it, though still happily lying on her stomach with her eyes closed. She says that a good night's sleep was all she needed, and asks Graystripe how he is feeling. She is surprised and sits up, the butterfly flying away from her ear, when she sees Graystripe sitting with her back to her, smiling. She asks him if something is wrong, and Graystripe turns to her and responds that that he can feel the sun, wind, and forest again, and finally knows how to get home. :The two walk down a grassy hill with flowers together, tails raised. Graystripe notes that for the first time since he got was captured, things seem right. He and Millie run through grass, a bird flying beside them, and he is confident that he'll find his Clan again. Millie is next seen with prey in her mouth, and Graystripe congratulates her on her first vole. Graystripe thinks to himself that he never wanted to be far from his Clan, but with Millie by his side, despite a few embarrassments - Graystripe is in a pool, drenched, and Millie teases him on how he had said that he could catch fish - as the time goes by, Graystripe begins to enjoy the journey. :Graystripe and Millie lie on their backs close to each other on a grassy field, looking up at the sky, and Graystripe shows her StarClan. Millie asks if when good cats die they go and join StarClan, and Graystripe confirms that they're all up there right now, looking down on them and watching out for them. Millie tells Graystripe that she never knew life with space and freedom, and says that she could keep traveling with him like this forever. :A couple days later, Graystripe and Millie are walking, and Graystripe notes that though Highstones are father away that he'd thought, they are still moving in the right direction. He crawls out from under a bush, thinking that obstacles can always get in the way. There is a Thunderpath that comes before a long field of corn, then the Highstones. Graystripe tells Millie that they have to cross here, and asks if that is all right with her. Millie hesitantly responds that she thinks so, and Graystripe reassures her that it is a tiny Thunderpath, like the ones around her Twoleg nest. Millie stammers that she will be all right. :The two run across the Thunderpath, Graystripe in the lead, Millie just behind. Graystripe tells her that she's doing great, but cuts himself off, confused, when Millie stops in the middle of the Thunderpath. Graystripe tells her that this is not the place to rest, but Millie responds that she's not ready, and asks him to wait. Graystripe is about to say that they don't have time, but cuts off his word time when he sees a monster coming toward them. Graystripe panics and grabs Millie's scruff in his jaws, pulling her backward, toward the side of the Thunderpath they were intending to go toward. Millie protests at this and says that they will fall, but as she says this, they tumble backward down a small cliff. :When they are on the ground, beside corn stalks, Millie asks if that was really necessary, but Graystripe hostilely responds that the monster had been about to kill them. They begin to slowly pad among the corn stalks, and Millie asks where they are, noting that the leaves are so rough. Graystripe is unsure, but notes that they must go that way. He tells her to follow, since it looks like there is a path up ahead. Millie asks what that noise is, and comments that it's getting louder. Suddenly, a giant monster with three triangular horns in its front comes toward them, making a loud noise, and the corn stalks in its way fall beneath it. Millie, terrified, yowls that it's another monster, and Graystripe, equally terrified, yowls to run. :However, Millie and Graystripe run toward opposite directions. The monster still goes straight ahead, clearing the stalks, but the path Millie had run toward has a dead end. Graystripe tells her to stop and stay with him, and asks Millie where she is. He is disorientated and confused, but realizes that he must find Millie and get help. He looks out of the corn and sees a barn, and wonders if there might be somebody there who can get Millie someplace safe. He runs toward the barn and enters, calling a greeting and explaining that he needs help, while asking if anyone is there. Graystripe is surprised to see the silhouette of a slender cat among the barn rafts and he exclaims and climbs a ladder, saying that he isn't going to hurt anybody. He is about to say what he needs, but is interrupted when a dark tom yowls and jumps at him, swiping a paw at Graystripe's head. He yowls at Graystripe to get out, and a tortoiseshell and white tom behind him also bristles and snarls, white a black female sits behind. The dark tom snarls that this is their barn, and repeats his order to get out. :The black she-cat brings her four kits closer to her. Graystripe desperately meows that they have to help him, and his friend is lost in those plants, while there's a monster in there. The tom responds that they won't in the daylight, as it is not safe. Graystripe snarls that they're just travelers and didn't mean to get lost in that field, and will leave as soon as they can. He repeats that they must help him, or she'll die. The tortoiseshell tom hesitantly says Husker's name, and the she cat tells pleads him not to leave her. Husker looks determined, and says that it wouldn't take them long, just to set them on their way. The she-cat protests that it is too dangerous, but Husker tells Graystripe to follow him. Husker, Graystripe, and the other tom climb down the latter, the she-cat and her kits watching, and Husker tells him to stay close, and once outside, run as fast as he can till they're in the corn. When the three are on the ground but still inside the barn, they creep forward, and Husker notes that it looks clear, giving the order to run. :Husker, Graystripe, and the tortoiseshell run toward the corn. Graystripe doesn't know why they are running so fast, but that isn't important, as at the moment, he is just glad of the help. When in the corn, they hear the monster's noise. Husker tells them to listen, and says that the corn monster only moves in straight lines from one side of the field to the other. He adds that if you know where it is, you can stay out of its' way, and they will separate to look for Millie, as that will be faster. Graystripe notes to himself that the monster sounds like it's everywhere, but he doesn't have any choice but to trust Husker. As he walks through the corn, he calls out Millie's name. :However, before even a minute goes by, Graystripe watches as the tortoiseshell barn cat comes runs after Millie. Graystripe calls that she's okay, and Millie, eyes hardly open, asks if it's Graystripe. The barn cat tells them that they need to get back to shelter. Millie leans on Graystripe's shoulder, and tells him that she was so scared: that she ran and ran, and the leaves scratched her eyes. Husker sees that they are both out of the corn, and tells them to now go. Graystripe pleads for help for his friend. Husker responds that they did their part, and she's out, so they should go. Graystripe counters that she's hurt, and Husker growls, but agrees. The tortoiseshell races to the barn, Husker following, and Graystripe at the end, Millie leaning on his shoulder as they walk, and he tells her to lean on him, and she'll be fine. :Once inside the barn, Graystripe notes that Millie's eyes are in such bad shape that she can barely see the ladder to climb it. When she is at the top of the ladder, she moans to Graystripe that her eyes hurt so much, and she doesn't know what to do. Husker says that whatever it is, they should do it by nightfall. A voice scoldingly calls his name. The black she-cat tells him that Millie cut her eyes on the corn, and is in no condition to travel. Husker is confused, and Moss explains that they can't put her out, as she needs treatment. Husker barks back to Moss that they don't know them, and they need to keep their safe place safe. Moss reminds him of the time they were scared, lot, cold and alone, and says that she doesn't want anyone else to feel that helpless. Husker mutters that he supposes she is right. :Moss tells Graystripe to guide his friend over here and have her lie down, as she knows just the thing that will help. She has Graystripe get some moss from the top of the barn and has him soak it in water. Graystripe presses the soaked moss against Millie's eye, and she murmurs that that feels better. Graystripe introduces himself and Millie to the barn cats. :Husker says that they already know him, but introduces his mate, the black she-cat, as Moss, and her younger brother, the tortoiseshell tom, as Splash. He also introduces Birdy, Pad, Raindrop, and Little Mew. Graystripe asks if they always lived in the barn, but Husker says that they once live in that house- he guesters toward a house outside the barn. He explains that a couple of elderly Twolegs took care of them, and the had a great life. However, the Twolegs both died, everything changed, and everything about their lives disappeared. He explains that it was bad enough with their Housefolk gone, but then the new Twolegs came; they were younger and didn't like them, and brought dogs, so they came to the barn and have had to live there ever since. Husker adds that even when their kits were born, there was no one to help them. :Graystripe doesn't know why Husker is complaining, since Ravenpaw and Barley live on a farm, and are perfectly happy there. Husker asks where he and Millie live. Graystripe says that they are traveling, and are on their way back to the forest, to their home. Millie looks at Graystripe with a tired expression as Husker asks how they got so far away from the forest. Graystripe apologizes that they are very tired and have to get some sleep. Husker reluctantly agrees. :The next morning, Graystripe exits the barn and walks outside, explains that Millie's still healing, and in a place like this, he'd be stupid not to get in some good hunting, especially since he can smell mouse all over the place. He spots a bird, and thinks that that will do just fine. However, water splashes against Graystripe's face, and he yowls in protest. A male Twoleg holds a hose at him, and, annoyed at another stray, tells him to get out, splashing Graystripe again. Graystripe runs away, but at that point, another Twoleg opens the door to a Twoleg nest, and calls to boys to come out. Graystripe is horrified when two dogs run out the door, toward him. As the dogs chase Graystripe, one of the Twolegs compliments the dogs, telling them to get him. The smaller dog yaps as he chases the gray tom. Graystripe thinks that he has to run, and wonders where the barn is. He frantically thinks that it is there, and swiftly climbs to ladder. At the foot of the ladder, the two dogs sniff around, and Graystripe watches from the top. :Graystripe asks Millie if she saw how the Twoleg sprayed him with water, then was trying to get the dogs to attack him. Husker doesn't know why Graystripe is surprised, as he had told him about it. Graystripe says that he knows, but the other four cats he knows get along fine and know how to stay out of the dog's way. Husker grows threat there is no staying out of these dogs' way during the day when they come and go as they please, and the new Twolegs think it's a sport for them to try to catch them. Graystripe asks if they are trapped in their own home, and Husker replies that they are, but it is their home, and they won't be driven out of it like rats. Graystripe, his face horrified, says that it isn't right and isn't living, scavenging around, afraid to go outside. He says that they have just as much right to be here as the dogs or the Twolegs. Husker murmurs that they fought hard to stay, but can't see how they could fight any harder. Characters Major *Millie }} Minor *Splash *Moss *Birdy *Pad *Raindrop *Little Mew *Male Twoleg *Twoleg dogs }} Mentioned *The new housefolk *Ravenpaw *Barley }} Notes and references Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Warrior's Refuge Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graystripe's Adventure